Care About You
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Sel Darah Putih Divisi Neutrophil U-1146 dan Sel Darah Merah AE3803 terkenal akan kedekatan mereka yang terkadang terlalu dekat untuk disebut sebagai teman baik saja. Namun, di suatu hari yang damai tanpa ada gangguan ataupun serangan apapun, hubungan kedua sel berbeda kelompok ini tiba-tiba tidak lagi damai seperti biasanya. - Fic pertama untuk Hataraku Saibou. Happy Reading


Sel Darah Putih Divisi Neutrophil U-1146 dan Sel Darah Merah AE3803 terkenal akan kedekatan mereka yang terkadang terlalu dekat untuk disebut sebagai teman baik saja. U-1146 bahkan tak akan segan-segan dalam menolong menunjukkan arah pada sel darah merah yang suka tersesat itu, atau hanya sekedar menemaninya berkeliling ke bagian tubuh yang belum diketahuinya.

Namun, di suatu hari yang damai tanpa ada gangguan ataupun serangan apapun, hubungan kedua sel berbeda kelompok ini tiba-tiba tidak lagi damai seperti biasanya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ketemu Sel Darah Putih-san saat ini!"

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou Present

 **Care About You**

Hataraku Saibou © Shimizu Akane

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Ini hanya hari yang begitu damai seperti biasanya. Para sel biasa tengah berbincang dengan teman sekamar ataupun tetangga mereka. Para sel darah merah yang berlalu lalang untuk mengantarkan oksigen, nutrisi, ataupun karbondioksida. Para sel darah putih yang berpatroli di sekitar pembuluh darah untuk berjaga-jaga akan serangan dari musuh luar tubuh. Maupun para trombosit kecil yang tengah bermain-main dengan para sel-sel darah lainnya.

Tak ada virus. Tak ada bakteri. Tak ada parasit. Tak ada luka gores. Tak ada serangan apapun. Benar-benar hari yang sangat damai bagi seluruh penghuni tubuh ini.

Atau begitulah kira-kira keadaan saat ini…

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ketemu Sel Darah Putih-san saat ini!" seorang (sebuah?) sel darah merah dengan kode AE3803 terpasang di topi merahnya tengah merajuk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Kedua temannya sesama sel darah merah, senpai-nya AA5100 dan kouhai-nya NT4201 duduk di samping kiri dan kanan gadis berambut merah dengan ahoge-nya yang mencuat dari sebelah kanan kepalanya. Keduanya dibuat bingung dengan tingkah laku teman mereka yang suka tersesat saat hendak mengantarkan sesuatu itu.

Memangnya ada gerangan apa yang terjadi pada gadis periang ini dengan teman baiknya yang berasal dari kelompok sel imun itu? Padahal kedua temannya (bahkan mungkin seluruh sel dalam tubuh ini) tahu bahwa gadis Sel Darah Merah AE3803 dan lelaki Sel Darah Putih U-1146 merupakan dua sel yang sangat dekat satu sama lainnya. Kedekatan mereka berdua bahkan sampai memicu kemarahan Ketua Tim Sel T Pembunuh yang sepertinya merasa terusik (a.k.a. sebal) dengan tingkah laku keduanya yang sudah bukan lagi pada tingkatan seorang 'teman' saja.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kalian? Tidak biasanya kau bertengkar dengan seseorang, bahkan sampai marah-marah seperti ini?" tanya senpai-nya yang merasa cemas dengan kouhai-nya yang satu ini.

"Iya senpai. Jika ada masalah tolong beritahu kami. Kami pasti akan membantu senpai untuk mencari jalan keluarnya," tambah gadis berambut hitam pendek yang merupakan kouhai dari gadis yang tengah marah-marah tersebut.

Meski jarang bertemu dengan sel darah putih yang dimaksud, namun kedua temannya ini tahu betul tentang hubungan teman sel darah merah mereka ini dengan sel imun tersebut. Bagaimana sang sel darah putih yang terkenal akan keganasannya saat melawan virus maupun bakteri ternyata merupakan seorang sel yang begitu baik hati dan suka bergaul dengan sel lainnya selain sel imun.

Terutama mereka sangat tahu betul bahwa Sel Darah Putih dengan nomor kode U-1146 sangat sering membantu AE3803 ketika dia tersesat saat mengantarkan sesuatu. Maupun menjadi sel imun yang (hampir) selalu tiba pertama kali untuk menolongnya dari serangan musuh.

Makanya, saat mendapati teman mereka marah-marah seperti ini, apalagi marah terhadap teman sel imunnya, memunculkan beribu-ribu tanda tanya di kepala mereka. Bahkan banyaknya cabang dan jalan dalam pembuluh darah di dunia ini masih lebih mudah untuk diingat daripada menemukan jawaban dari pertengkaran kedua sel yang sangat dekat tersebut meskipun keduanya merupakan sel yang berasal dari divisi berbeda.

Merasa tidak baik untuk merahasiakan masalahnya dari kedua teman baiknya ini, Sel Darah Merah AE3803 pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Sebenarnya…"

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Sementara itu di sisi lain tubuh…

Sekelompok sel imun dengan pakaian serba putih dengan mengenakan topi bertuliskan 'Sel Darah Putih' tengah mengerubungi teman mereka yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Errrr… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya seorang (sebuah?) sel darah putih yang memiliki gaya rambut yang menutupi kedua matanya, U-2626.

"Haaah… Tadi itu benar-benar kacau…" U-4989 menggantikan temannya U-1146 yang sedang murung tadi untuk menjawab pertanyaan temannya yang baru saja selesai berpatroli disekitar area hati bersama dengan teman mereka yang satunya, U-2048.

"Bukankah kalian berdua tadi berpatroli di sekitar area perut? Apa yang terjadi? Serangan viruskah? Bakteri? Atau ada parasit datang lagi?" pertanyaan U-2048 yang bertubi-tubi menandakan teman mereka yang satu ini semakin penasaran dengan kejadian apa yang telah menimpa teman sejak kecilnya itu saat mereka masih berada di sumsum tulang merah.

Yang menjadi topik pembicaraan pun hanya menjawab dengan menghela napas berat. Dan kini posisinya tidak duduk sambil tertunduk lagi, melainkan terbaring menyamping dengan wajah yang tenggelam dalam dudukan kursi tersebut.

"… Sel Darah Merah… sekarang… pasti… membenciku…"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" teriak U-2048 dan U-2626 secara bersama-sama seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terlintas di telinga mereka.

Teriakan keduanya begitu kuatnya hingga hampir menandingi teriakan mereka saat hendak membunuh virus maupun bakteri. Sementara U-4989 yang merupakan saksi mata dari 'kasus' tersebut hanya tertawa kecil sambil bergumam pelan 'begitulah'.

Bagaimana tidak mereka tidak terkejut?! Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi dalam tubuh ini bahwa Sel Darah Putih U-1146 memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Sel Darah Merah AE3803. Hubungan kedua sel yang berbeda kelompok tersebut begitu terkenal hingga menjadi gosip dimana-mana (terima kasih kepada Sel Dendrit atas foto-fotonya).

Sel imun yang terkenal tidak mengenal ampun dalam membasmi musuh-musuhnya dan sering dijauhi oleh sel-sel non-imun lainnya ternyata bisa memiliki hubungan yang terlampau dekat dengan seorang sel non-imun. Dan sel tersebut adalah tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan seorang sel darah merah berambut merah dan sering sekali tersesat.

"Kau… bertengkar dengan… dia? Tanya U-2048 seakan ingin mengkonfirmasi lagi informasi yang baru saja dia dengar dari temannya tersebut.

"…" yang ditanya pun hanya diam ditempat dan masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dudukan kursi.

Melihat wujud temannya yang seperti itu merupakan pemandangan baru bagi mereka. Semua sel darah putih dikenal akan sifat 'gila' dan tidak takut akan kematian ketika menghadapi musuh mereka. Dan mereka sangat tahu betul U-1146 sangat berdedikasi dalam tugasnya. Dia tidak akan segan-segan melompat tepat di depan musuh ketika ada sel lain yang diserang.

Dan sekarang mendapati sel tersebut dengan wujud seperti ini? Mungkin para virus ataupun bakteri akan senang sekali untuk menyerang tubuh ini. Apalagi membalas dendam bagi saudara-saudara mereka yang pernah terbunuh oleh pisau milik U-1146.

Tidak tahan dengan sikap temannya yang seperti habis di putusin oleh pacarnya itu, U-2048 memalingkan pandangannya kearah teman sepatroli dengan pria yang sedang diliputi aura gelap tersebut. Seakan mengerti dengan isyarat tersebut, sel darah putih dengan rambut acak-acakan itu langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menjadi tanda tanya besar dalam kepala kedua temannya yang tidak sempat 'menonton' drama yang terjadi tadi.

"Jadi begini…"

* * *

 **~~~oooOOOooo~~~**

* * *

Sekolompok bakteri baru saja menyerang pembuluh darah arteri. Walau terdapat beberapa kerusakan terhadap dinding sel, namun untung saja tidak ada satu sel pun yang terluka ataupun mati. Diantara para sel-sel yang hampir saja menjadi korban para bakteri tadi, Sel Darah Merah AE3803 adalah salah satunya.

Gadis sel darah merah dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan seragamnya tersebut baru saja selesai mengantarkan oksigen dan nutrisi pada satu sel dan mengambil karbondioksida. Di saat itulah tiba-tiba area sekitarnya diserang oleh para bakteri-bakteri.

Walau sel-sel non-imun tidak ada yang terluka namun pemandangan yang didapati gadis tersebut tetap tidak dapat menenangkan dirinya. Apalagi dirinya memiliki kenalan (dan bahkan berteman baik) dengan salah satu sel imun yang baru saja menyelamatkan dirinya dan sel-sel lainnya tadi.

Warna merah dari sitoplasma para bakteri-bakteri yang mereka bunuh terpampang jelas di seragam mereka yang keseluruhannya berwarna putih tersebut. Pemandangan tersebut sudah cukup bagi sel-sel lain untuk merasakan betapa sadis dan kejamnya para sel-sel imun dalam mengeksekusi musuh mereka.

Namun berbeda bagi sel darah merah yang satu ini. Baginya itu merupakan tanda akan kerja keras para sel darah putih dalam melaksanakan tugas mereka untuk melindungi para penduduk yang ada dalam tubuh ini. Setiap hari tanpa lelah mereka selalu berpatroli di seluruh tubuh untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada musuh satupun yang terlewat oleh reseptor mereka.

"Sel Darah Putih-san…" gumamnya kecil sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, sosok sel darah putih bernomor U-1146 dengan mata kanannya yang ditutupi rambut.

"Oh, Sel Darah Merah-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara yang cukup familiar di telinga gadis tersebut berhasil menghentikan langkah kecilnya. Ketika dia memalingkan wajahnya, wajah sel darah putih U-4989 langsung muncul dihadapannya.

"U-4989-san, apa kau melihat Sel Darah Putih-san?" saat melihat wujud salah satu teman baik dari sel yang dicarinya tersebut berlumuran darah seperti itu, gadis itupun tanpa basa-basi langsung menanyakan keberadaaan sel imun yang dimaksud.

Sel Darah Putih Divisi Neutrofil U-4989 sangat mengerti tatapan yang diberikan gadis dari kelompok sel darah merah tersebut. Rasa khawatir dan takut tergambar jelas dalam raut wajah sel pecinta es krim glukosa ini. U-4989 juga sangat mengerti akan hubungan antara kedua sel berbeda kelompok tersebut.

Dan menyembunyikan fakta yang sebenarnya bukan merupakan sebuah opsi yang baik. Mengingat betapa sel darah merah ini sangat mengerti akan sifat dan tingkah laku kawan baiknya dalam melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai sel darah putih. Dan betapa dia mengerti bahwa teman seangakatannya itu suka sekali mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melindungi sel-sel lainnya.

"U-1146? Err… dia…" U-4989 memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang. Sel Darah Merah pun juga ikut melihat ke arah belakang sel darah putih yang ada dihadapannya.

Pemandangan yang ditangkap kedua matanya tersebut langsung mendorong kedua kakinya untuk berlari ke arah pria yang tengah terbaring di lantai dengan darah yang bercucuran keluar dari lukanya. Tanpa disadarinya air mata telah mengalir keluar dari mata hazelnutnya.

"SEL DARAH PUTIH-SAN!"

Seluruh sel darah putih yang berada disekitar terkejut akan teriakan tersebut. Namun, diantara sel-sel imun tersebut yang paling terkejut adalah tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan U-1146.

"S-Sel Darah Merah? K-Kenapa kau a-ada disini?!"

Jika ada orang terakhir yang ingin dia lihat dan mendapati dirinya dengan keadaan yang memalukan seperti ini adalah sel non-imun yang belakangan ini menjadi teman baiknya sejak kasus penyerangan Pneumococcus. Namun, meskipun Sel Darah Merah pernah beberapa kali melihat dirinya terluka, rasanya ini pertama kalinya sang neutrophil melihat raut wajah sesedih ini dari gadis yang biasanya sangat periang itu.

"Bertahanlah Sel Darah Putih-san! Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?!" tanpa memperdulikan darah yang telah menggenang disekitar tubuh U-1146, Sel Darah Merah langsung berlutut disampingnya sambil mengenggam tangan kanannya.

"T-tenang saja. Lu-luka ini tidaklah terlalu parah… Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar dan luka ini akan se-segera sembuh…" U-1146 mencoba menenangkan teman baiknya yang tampang mukanya menggambarkan seakan takut akan dirinya hilang dari dunia ini selamanya.

"Sel Darah Putih-san selalu saja begitu!"

"Eeh…?"

Ucapan yang dilontarkan temannya yang berasal dari sel non-imun itu terasa bercampur aduk antara sedih maupun marah. Rasanya baru pertama kali ini dia mendengar suara dari gadis ini dengan nada marah diantara kata-katanya.

"Sel Darah Putih-san selalu saja begitu… Selalu mengatakan bahwa luka ini bukan apa-apa. Selalu mengatakan bahwa dirimu baik-baik saja. Selalu saja mengatakan bahwa ini sudah merupakan tugasmu. Selalu, selalu dan selalu saja begitu…"

Kali ini rasa sedih bercampur kecewa yang terdengar dalam nada bicara gadis itu. Sang sel imun yang dikenal sangat mengerikan dan tidak takut dalam menghadapi berbagai macam musuh itupun hanya bisa diam. Dia memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah gadis itu, menunggu 'ceramah' apa lagi yang akan dilontarkan gadis yang biasa dilihatnya begitu energik dalam melakukan tugasnya sebagai sebuah sel darah merah.

"…nci…"

"Mmm?"

"AKU BENCI SISI SEL DARAH PUTIH-SAN YANG SEPERTI ITU!"

Dan dengan segala kemampuannya sebagai seorang sel darah merah gadis tersebut pun lari meninggalkan pria yang tengah terdiam kaku seperti baru saja _ter-pause_ dari sebuah video yang tengah diputar.

* * *

 **~~~oooOOOooo~~~**

* * *

"Dan begitulah kejadiannya hingga dia menjadi seperti ini," ucap U-4989 setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya sambil menunjukkan ke arah 'korban'.

"Heeeehhh…" Respon kedua temannya yang baru saja selesai mendengarkan sebuah kisah yang bagaikan drama-drama picisan itu, U-2626 dan U-2048.

Keduanya saling beradu pandang lalu kembali memandangi pria yang masih dalam mode terpuruknya.

"Yahh… kurasa kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Sel Darah Merah juga sih…" ujar U-2048 sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. Teman disebelahnya, U-2626, hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju dengan pernyataan dari teman mereka tadi.

"Kami mengerti betapa kau sangat berdedikasi terhadap tugasmu, tugas kita, sebagai sel darah putih. Namun, **terutama dirimu U-1146** , kau harus mengerti bahwa ada seseorang yang akan cemas jika melihat dirimu seperti itu!" timpal U-2048 dengan menambah sedikit penekanan pada temannya.

Tiba-tiba, seakan tergerak oleh nasehat temannya, aura gelap yang ada di sekitar U-1146 tadi seakan menghilang dan dia kini telah memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dengan benar kali ini.

"… Aku tahu itu. Tapi, saat mengetahui ada antigen ataupun ada sel lain yang dalam bahaya diriku secara refleks langsung menolong mereka. Aku tahu itu sudah merupakan naluriku sebagai sel darah putih…"

"…"

"Namun, aku juga tahu bahwa hal tersebut juga membuat dia menjadi sedih. Aku juga tahu bahwa dia selalu cemas ketika melihatku terluka saat bertugas. Aku tahu semua itu… tapi…"

"…"

Ketiga temannya diam terpaku memandangi teman mereka yang tengah dilanda keraguan tersebut. Mungkin bila teman mereka tidak pernah mengenal sel darah merah yang periang tersebut mungkin ceritanya akan lain. Namun, disisi lain mereka merasa bersyukur dengan permainan takdir yang mempertemukan kedua sel yang berbeda divisi tersebut.

Kenapa? Itu karena sejak mereka kecil teman mereka yang satu ini sepertinya hanya memikirkan tentang tugas tugas dan tugas untuk membunuh berbagai macam musuh dari luar tubuh tanpa keraguan sama sekali! Dia bagaikan sebuah robot yang diprogram hanya untuk membunuh semua musuhnya tanpa ampun! Memang hal itu bagus demi kebaikan tubuh ini.

Namun, secara pribadi, mereka tidak terlalu suka dengan sisi teman mereka yang satu itu.

Karena itu, saat mereka mengetahui bahwa teman mereka memiliki teman yang berasal dari sel non-imun (sel imun berteman dengan sel non-imun? Sel Dendrit akan sangat bahagia dengan 'gosip' tersebut), teman-temannya pun mencari tahu siapa sel yang beruntung tersebut.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mengetahui sel tersebut adalah tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan sel darah merah yang sempat pernah dia tolong saat kasus Pneumococcus lalu. Bahkan sel darah merah tersebuh adalah seorang gadis!

"Aarrrggghh… Semua hal ini membuatku sakit kepala saja!" gerutu U-2048 seakan-akan tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap temannya ini.

"Sudah-sudah, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan berkeliling tubuh saja? Untuk mengubah mood begitu," saran U-2626 kepada teman-temannya.

"Ah! Ide bagus! Bagaimana kalau kita ke rongga hidung? Aku ingin membeli manju di sana!" mendengar kata jalan-jalan membuat U-4989 bersemangat seakan melupakan tujuan mereka adalah untuk mengubah suasana hati teman mereka yang tengah dilanda sakit hati.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Kedua sel darah merah yang baru saja selesai mendengar cerita dari kouhai (dan senpainya) itu terdiam. Tak disangka-sangka alasan utama yang membuat teman mereka AE3803 marah-marah adalah karena teman sel darah putihnya yang suka membahayakan dirinya saat menolong sel-sel lainnya.

"Tapi, bukankah itu sudah merupakan tugas mereka sebagai sel darah putih, senpai?" tanya NT4201 yang merupakan kouhai dari sel darah merah yang sedang ngambek tadi.

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi, lain ceritanya kalau sudah berkaitan dengan dia, 'kan?" ujar senpainya, AA5100 yang sangat tahu betul dengan hubungan kouhainya dengan sel darah putih yang dimaksud dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Mmm. Aku tahu itu…"

"…"

"Aku tahu itu adalah tugas Sel Darah Putih-san. Untuk menjaga tubuh ini dari serangan luar. Untuk melindungi kami para sel yang bukan merupakan sel imun. Semua itu dia lakukan karena itu sudah menjadi tugas dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Sel Darah Putih."

"…"

"Tapi tetap saja… aku tidak mau Sel Darah Putih-san berpikir bahwa tidak apa-apa dirinya terluka demi kami, demi tubuh ini. Pemikiran seperti itu rasanya… Sangat terasa… Hampa…"

Tatapan gadis sel darah merah yang biasanya selalu senang tersebut kini tergantikan dengan raut wajah yang sedih dan kelam. Dia sangat mengerti tentang tugas dari sebuah sel imun. Dia sangat mengerti akan itu. Karena dia memiliki teman baik yang berasal dari sel imun tersebut.

Dia juga ingat sewaktu dirinya masih sebuah erythroblast, dirinya sempat dikejar-kejar oleh sebuah bakteri. Namun berkat seorang myelocyte, sebuah sel yang nantinya akan menjadi sel darah putih, berdiri di antara dirinya dan bakteri tersebut dia pun terselamatkan.

Sejak mereka masih anak-anak, para sel darah putih selalu maju tanpa takut menghadapi berbagai musuh yang hendak melukai sel lainnya.

Karena itu merupakan tugas mereka sebagai sel darah putih.

"Sudah, sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan berkeliling tubuh saja? Untuk mengubah mood begitu," usul AA5100 kepada kedua sel darah merah yang notabene merupakan kouhai dan kouhai dari kouhainya.

"Ehh? Jalan-jalan?" heran AE3803 mendengar usul dari senpainya.

"Oh, itu ide yang bagus!" jawab NT4201 menyetujui ide senpai dari senpainya.

"Eh? Ehh? Ta-tapi, bukannya setelah ini senpai punya jadwal untuk mengantarkan nutrisi?" tanya AE3803 yang ragu-ragu karena dapat mengganggu jadwal pengantaran senpainya.

"Tenang saja! 1,2, ataupun 3 sel darah merah sedikit bolos dari kerjanya tidak akan mempengaruhi tubuh ini, bukan? Lagian, jumlah kita ada berjuta-juta dalam tubuh ini. Jadi tenang saja!" jelas senpainya panjang lebar.

Dan kedua temannya pun menarik gadis yang tengah marah-marah tersebut berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju ke entah kemana pun mereka ingin membawa gadis berambut merah tersebut pergi.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi tim sel darah putih untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, yaitu rongga hidung. Semua itu berkat jalur migrasi yang hanya mereka dapat lewati yang memudahkan mereka untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya lebih cepat dari sel biasanya. Dan tampaknya kehadiran keempat sekawan itu cukup menarik perhatian pengunjung disekitar situ.

Melihat 1 sel darah putih saja sudah cukup membuat para sel lainnya takut. Apalagi mendapati pemandangan dimana terdapat 4 sel darah putih berjalan bersama-sama sudah jelas lebih menakutkan bagi para sel non-imun ini.

Mendapati pandangan yang seperti itu sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka. Makanya keempat sekawan itu hanya mengacuhkan saja dan terus berkeliling melihat-lihat stand-stand makanan apa saja yang dijual di sana.

"Ka-kau… Sudah berapa banyak manju yang kau makan?" tanya U-2048 yang heran melihat temannya, U-4989, yang tak henti-hentinya memasukkan manju satu per satu ke mulutnya hingga pipinya menggembung.

Yang ditanya pun hanya menoleh ke atas seakan mengecek kembali pikirannya akan seberapa banyak manju yang telah berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah tangannya sambil menghitung satu per satu manju yang dia rasa telah dimakannya.

"Mmmmm… Entahlah!"

Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat yang bertanya seakan ingin membelah kepala kawannya itu dengan pisau miliknya yang biasa digunakannya untuk menebas para bakteri yang menyebalkan. U-2626 yang berjalan di belakang bersama dengan U-1146 hanya tertawa kecil dengan kelakuan teman mereka yang sifat kekanak-kanakannya sama bahkan melebihi para trombosit kecil itu.

"Yah, memang makanan yang dijual disini semuanya enak-enak. Selain itu banyak variasinya juga. Pantas saja para sel darah merah sangat suka kemari. Karena kalau di pembuluh darah mereka hanya bisa makan glukosa berbentuk es krim saja," komen U-2626 sambil menoleh ke arah U-1146.

"… Begitulah. Terutama dia sangat suka manju glukosa yang dijual disini. Meski dia sangat menyukai es krim glukosa, tapi manju juga menurutnya sangat lezat sampai-sampai dia selalu mampir ke sini setelah melakukan satu sirkulasi darah," jawaban yang didapat dari temannya ini cukup membuat U-2626 terkejut.

Padahal yang dia bahas tadi adalah tentang makanan di sini. Namun, kawannya malah bercerita mengenai sel darah merah yang sempat menjadi sumber keterpurukannya tadi. Dia bahkan sampai tahu kalau sel darah merah AE3803 selalu mampir ke rongga hidung setelah melakukan tugasnya untuk membeli manju. Tampaknya temannya yang satu ini benar-benar…

"Nah, 1146…"

"Hmm, kenapa 2626?"

"Menurutmu, apa arti Sel Darah Merah bagimu?"

Pertanyaan yang tak disangka-sangka akan dilontarkan dari mulut temannya itu sontak membuat pihak yang ditanya pun kaget. Selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang menanyakan hal itu padanya. Langkah kedua pria itu pun terhenti.

Apa arti Sel Darah Merah bagiku?

Entahlah. Neutrophils U-1146 tidak pernah satu kali pun terlintas dalam pikirannya tentang pertanyaan itu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, dia lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak pernah kepikiran? Apakah dia takut?

Takut? Takut akan apa?

Sebagai seorang sel darah putih tak ada yang dia takuti di dunia ini. Dia harus selalu siap baik fisik maupun mentalnya dalam menjaga kedamaian dalam tubuh ini.

Lalu, kenapa dirinya harus merasa takut ketika memikirkan apa arti Sel Darah Merah AE3803 bagi dirinya?!

Langkah kaki dari U-1146 terhenti, lalu diikuti pula oleh temannya. Kini balas dirinya untuk bertanya kepada temannya itu, "Kenapa dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba ini?"

"Entahlah… Tapi, apa kau pernah merasa… menyesal telah bertemu dengan gadis itu?"

Setelah dibuat lengah dengan pertanyaan kawannya yang pertama tadi, kini pertanyaan kedua ini lebih membuat dia lengah! Merasa menyesal bertemu dengan Sel Darah Merah?! Tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin!

"Mana mungkin aku menyesal bertemu dengannya!" jawab U-1146 dengan tegas.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ragu saat aku bertanya arti dirinya bagimu?"

Lagi-lagi temannya berhasil membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas pertanyaan yang sebenarnya terdengar mudah untuk dijawabnya. Ragu?! Kenapa dirinya harus ragu dalam menjawab tersebut?

Bukankah jawabannya mudah? Dirinya tinggal menjawab bahwa Sel Darah Merah adalah teman baiknya, bukan? Lalu, kenapa dirinya harus merasa ragu dalam menjawab pertanyaan itu?!

"Dia… teman baikku... Atau begitulah yang kupikirkan…" U-2626 memperhatikan ekspresi kawannya itu seakan menunggu jawaban pasti dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukannya tadi.

"Aku tahu bahwa kita tidak boleh melibatkan perasaan pribadi saat bekerja. Namun, setiap kali ada kejadian ataupun serangan musuh dalam tubuh ini, jauh di dalam pikiranku tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku selalu memikirkan keadaan Sel Darah Merah…"

"…"

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia sedang dalam masalah? Apakah dia ikut menjadi sel darah yang dikejar oleh para bakteri? Semua pikiran tersebut selalu terbayang-bayang olehku saat bertarung melawan antigen…"

"…"

"Jika kau tanya apa arti Sel Darah Merah bagiku jujur saja aku masih belum yakin akan jawaban yang tepat dari pertanyaan itu. Namun, ada satu alasan yang pasti kenapa aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu dengan dirinya…"

"…"

"Berkat dirinya aku bisa berteman dengan sel lainnya, terutama berteman dengan sel non-imun lainnya. Dan juga, berkat dirinya aku bisa beristirahat dari segala hal-hal 'dingin' yang kulakukan sebagai sebuah sel darah putih. Bagiku dirinya itu, keberadaannya sangat berharga." U-1146 mengakhiri penjelasannnya yang begitu panjang pada kawannya, U-2626.

Tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut kawannya tahu persis apa arti dari pekerjaan 'dingin' tersebut. Sebagai sebuah sel imun, sebagai sebuah sel darah putih, hampir 100% pekerjaan mereka selalu berkaitan dengan membunuh dan membunuh. Hal ini menjadikan mereka selalu mendapatkan tatapan dingin dan takut dari para sel darah lainnya, terutama para sel non-imun.

Namun, tidak dengan sel yang satu ini. Hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sel Darah Merah AE3803. Dia tidak pernah merasa takut ataupun jijik dengan para sel imun, terutama pada sel darah putih. Dia selalu memberikan senyuman yang sama kepada para sel imun yang kadang dianggap menakutkan oleh para sel lainnya itu dengan senyuman yang selalu dia berikan kepada teman-temannya.

Sambil tersenyum dia akan selalu berkata 'terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu' atau hanya sekedar kata 'terima kasih' setiap melihat sebuah sel imun selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. Dia justru merasa cemas saat para sel darah putih kewalahan dalam melawan para antigen tersebut.

Dan hal tersebut merupakan alasan yang cukup bagi U-1146 untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah menyesal bertemu dengan AE3803.

"Hmph… Seharusnya kau lebih jujur dengan dirimu sendiri," komentar U-2626.

"Salah siapa yang bertanya bertubi-tubi sampai aku juga bingung mau menjawab yang mana duluan…" U-1146 mencoba mencari alasan. Kedua sekawan itu lalu melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka kembali. Namun, tampaknya mereka telah terpisah dari kedua teman mereka yang berjalan di depan mereka tadi (terima kasih U-2626 atas pertanyaannya yang membuat U-1146 kebingungan).

"Yaahh… Tapi aku sangat mengerti waktu kau bilang bahwa kita tidak boleh melibatkan perasaan pribadi saat bekerja…" ujar U-2626 mengangkat sedikit bahunya sambil tersenyum kecil (atau seringaian lagi?) nampak di wajahnya. Kali ini hanya langkah U-1146 yang terhenti saat mendengar pernyataan temannya tadi.

"2626, apa maksudmu?"

"Mmm? Ah, itu…."

"Woooooooyyyyyy! Kalian berdua!" suara teriakan yang sangat mereka kenali berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kedua sel darah putih yang sempat terdiam beberapa saat tadi.

Dari depan mereka U-4989 berlari sekuat tenaga sambil melambaikan satu tangannya. Sekantong manju yang dibawanya tadi telah lama hilang.

"Kupikir kalian pergi kemana. Kenapa kalian lama sekali?!" kesal U-4989 karena dirinya tidak bisa membeli manju lagi gara-gara U-2048 melarangnya dengan alasan 'terlalu banyak makan itu tidak baik!'.

"Maaf, kami tadi sedang bicara sesuatu," U-2626 langsung memotong cerita kawannya agar supaya dia bisa menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia yang selama ini tak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Hoooooooo. Oh ya, target telah ditemukan!"

"HAH?!"

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Sel darah merah AA5100 dan NT4201 tengah mengajak (a.k.a. menarik paksa) AE3803 untuk jalan-jalan (a.k.a. bolos kerja) untuk meredakan amarah dari gadis periang berambut merah itu. Dan disinilah mereka, rongga hidung. Tempat yang terkenal akan pemandian air panasnya serta terdapat banyak jenis makanan yang dijual di sana.

"A-ano, senpai…. Apa ini benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya AE3803 yang masih ragu karena dirinya merasa telah mengganggu jadwal pengantaran nutrisi senpainya.

"Dasar kau ini. Kalau kubilang tak apa-apa berarti tidak apa-apa! Kalau kau menanyakan hal yang sama sekali lagi, aku tidak akan menemanimu lagi kalau kau tersesat!" Sel darah merah berambut hitam yang merupakan kouhai dari kouhai-nya itu mengangguk tanda setuju.

"A-ah! I-iya baiklah!" nampaknya ancaman sang senpai berhasil membungkam gadis itu.

Dan disinilah ketiga sel darah merah tersebut berkeliling disekitar rongga hidung. Pertama mereka jalan-jalan santai sambil membicarakan makanan apa yang hendak mereka beli. Kedua temannya berusaha sebisanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran gadis dengan 'kemampuan' buta peta itu dari masalahnya tadi.

Apabila dia sudah merasa tenang, mungkin saja amarahnya bisa reda dan mereka dapat menemukan jalan keluar dari pertengkaran uhuksuamiistriuhuk ini.

Setelah itu mereka menuju ke pemandian air panas untuk melepaskan rasa lelah mereka dengan merendamkan kaki mereka ke kolam air panas.

"Haaah… Enaknya… Sudah lama aku ingin kemari tapi tak pernah sempat karena aku selalu berjuang menghafal peta tubuh ini…"

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah hafal 'kan? Pekerjaan kita memang penting tapi jangan lupa juga untuk tidak memaksakkan diri dan mengambil sedikit istirahat. Kalau tidak nanti kau bisa lelah dan tidak bisa bekerja lagi," saran AA5100.

"Hehehe…. Siap, senpai! Eh? Kouhai-chan dimana?" tanya AE3803 saat menyadari bahwa kouhai-nya tidak ada bersama dengan mereka.

"Sepertinya dia bertemu dengan temannya yang pendatang baru itu dan membantunya menunjukkan jalan. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan datang."

Pendatang baru yang dimaksudkan senpai-nya disini adalah sekelompok sel darah merah yang datang entah dari mana yang berhasil menyelamatkan tubuh ini dari kematian.

"Hmmmm," AE3803 yang menjadi salah satu saksi datangnya para sel darah merah tersebut mengerti mereka pasti agak kebingungan dengan tubuh baru yang mereka tinggali saat ini.

Dan membantu mereka merupakan tugas baru bagi mereka sebagai sel darah yang lahir dari tubuh ini.

"Maaf menunggu lama," suara sel darah merah berambut hitam terdengar dari belakang mereka.

Kemampuan navigasi sel darah merah yang satu ini tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama bagi dia untuk sampai ke tempat dimana kedua senpai-nya telah menunggunya.

"Oh, kouhai-chan! Akhirnya da-…" perkataan AE3803 terhenti saat menyadari bahwa kouhai-nya tidak datang sendirian.

Lebih mengejutkan lagi bahwa sel yang datang bersamaan dengan si gadis jenius itu adalah tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sel Darah Putih U-4989.

"Yahoo~ Sel Darah Merah-chan~" sapa sel darah putih dengan sifatnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan gambaran seorang sel darah putih pada umumnya.

"Ah, 4989-san!" AE3803 menyapa balik sang sel darah putih dengan senyuman.

NT4201 dan U-4989 pun datang menghampiri kedua sel darah merah yang telah duluan duduk di pemandian air panas itu. Sel darah merah yang paling muda itu memilih untuk duduk di sebelah sel darah merah yang paling tua, sementara sang sel darah putih duduk di samping AE3803 namun menghadap ke arah sebaliknya.

"Aaaahhh… Lelahnya…" Ujar U-4989 sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Setiap hari terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, 4989-san."

"Yup. Makasih, Sel Darah Merah-chan~"

"…."

Suasana diantara mereka berempat menjadi tenang. NT4201 secara diam-diam memberikan sinyal kepada AA5100 untuk tidak menganggu percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Sang senpai pun langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan dengan sel darah merah tersebut.

Ada alasan kuat mengapa sel darah putih yang satu ini, yang notabene adalah teman dari U-1146 datang kemari. Dan itu pasti berkaitan dengan masalah antara U-1146 dan AE3803 itu sendiri!

"Rasanya baru kali itu aku melihat kau bisa semarah itu, Sel Darah Merah-chan," U-4989 memulai kembali percakapan mereka.

"A-ah… iya… Maaf, aku sedikit agak… kelewatan…" balas AE3803 sambil menggaruk pipinya yang agak memerah namun tidak gatal itu.

"Dia sejak kecil sudah seperti itu. Selalu mengutamakan keselamatan orang lain, meski dia tahu kalau peluang dia menang itu hanyalah kecil," sel darah putih itu memandang ke atas seakan mengingat kembali kenangan dirinya dan teman-temannya sewaktu mereka masih berada di sumsum tulang merah.

"Hehehe… Memang sangat mirip dengan Sel Darah Putih-san yang sekarang…"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memintamu memaafkan dirinya yang seperti itu. Jujur saja sifatnya yang itu sering membuatku kesal hingga aku pernah memukulnya. Tapi, dia itu-…"

"Aku mengerti itu…" AE3803 tiba-tiba memotong perkataan U-4989

"Aku tahu dan mengerti tentang sifat Sel Darah Putih-san yang begitu. Tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan sedih dan marah bercampur aduk saat melihat keadaan Sel Darah Putih-san waktu…"

"…" U-4989 tetap diam.

Dia merasa bahwa dengan mengungkit sedikit masa lalu dari kawannya itu, dia bisa membantu sel darah merah yang kadang dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri itu menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahnya.

"Aku sangat mengerti akan perasaan Sel Darah Putih-san yang tidak pernah merasa takut akan kematian dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Yang selalu berdedikasi pada tugasnya walau apapun yang terjadi. Karena aku juga pernah mengalami hal seperti itu," AE3803 memandangi pantulan wajahnya yang tergambar di atas air.

Sel darah merah AE3803 kembali teringat akan kejadian dimana tubuh ini hampir mengalami kematian. Dimana saat itu mereka sangat kekurangan sel darah merah dan dirinya dan kouhai-nya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengantarkan oksigen ke kepala. Tempat dimana terjadi luka yang sangat besar hingga menghilangkan begitu banyak sel darah merah.

Sang kouhai yang mendengarkan cerita senpai-nya itu ikut kembali teringat akan insiden tersebut. Dia mengingat dirinya yang sempat ingin menyerah karena dia tahu bahwa tubuh ini telah kehilangan 1/3 dari sel darah merahnya.

Dengan kata lain, tubuh ini hampir saja mengalami kematian.

Namun, ditengah badai salju yang dingin, senpai-nya tetap berjuang mati-matian untuk tetap bekerja, untuk membawa oksigen ke tempat yang paling membutuhkan. Senpai-nya bahkan juga membawa paket oksigen yang ditinggal oleh sel darah merah lainnya, yang keberadaanya entah berada dimana.

Bagi NT4201 kejadian itu merupakan sebuah pengalaman penting yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Dan hal itu pula menunjukkan betapa senpai-nya itu memiliki kesamaan yang sama persis dengan temannya yang berasal dari sel imun tersebut. Yaitu, seberapa mustahilnya sebuah keadaan itu, mereka akan tetap melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa mengeluh!

"Meski aku mengetahui akan hal itu, tapi tanpa sadar mulutku mengeluarkan semua kegelisahan yang ingin kuucapkan pada Sel Darah Putih-san…. Padahal aku tahu bahwa aku bisa menyakiti perasaannya dengan berkata seperti itu…" AE3803 menoleh sedikit ke arah U-4989 lalu kembali memandangi bayangan dirinya di air.

"Setelah aku lari dari tempat itu, aku bertemu dengan senpai dan kouhai-chan. Saat itu perasaan marahku begitu besar hingga pikiranku terasa tidak karuan…"

"…."

"Namun, setelah aku menceritakan semuanya pada mereka, diriku perlahan merasa tenang. Lalu aku sadar bahwa diriku mungkin agak keterlaluan, dan aku ingin meminta maaf pada Sel Darah Putih-san atas perkataanku itu."

"…."

"Karena itu, setelah beristirahat hari ini aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja seperti biasanya. Karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Sel Darah Putih-san. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya. Dan aku yakin, kami pasti bertemu lagi kalau aku bekerja seperti biasanya," ucap AE3803 dengan wajah mantap dan tegas seakan dirinya telah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya.

U-4989 dan kedua sel darah merah itu langsung merasa lega karena akhirnya teman mereka sudah tidak marah-marah lagi dan ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan masalahnya itu. Sepertinya rencana mereka untuk membantu gadis yang terkenal dikalangan para sel imun tersebut tampaknya berhasil.

Tapi, belum 100% selesai masalahnya jika keduanya belum bertemu dan bercerita satu sama lain. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kedua teman sel darah merah itu masih merasa khawatir.

"Hmmm… Jadi kau tidak membencinya 'kan, Sel Darah Merah-chan?" sel darah putih yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan luapan hati teman dari temannya itu bertanya.

"Mana mungkin aku membenci Sel Darah Putih-san! Dia selalu menolongku sewaktu aku tersesat ataupun saat dikejar oleh para bakteri. Dia bahkan menyempatkan dirinya yang selalu sibuk untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan di area tubuh yang belum pernah kukunjungi. Tidak mungkin aku membencinya!" ucap AE3803.

"Tapi, bukannya tadi kau bilang kau tidak ingin menemuinya? Perasaan tadi kau juga sempat bilang bahwa kau benci dirinya?" sang senpai mencoba untuk menggoda kouhai-nya yang mudah untuk dikerjai itu.

"I-itukan… Ma-makanya aku bi-bilang tadi itu…" alhasil gadis yang tingginya paling pendek diantara mereka bertiga itupun langsung memerah wajahnya dan kebingungan membalas 'ejekan' senpai-nya. Dan ini pun mengundang tawa bagi kedua sel darah merah yang sempat cemas dengan keadaan teman mereka yang satu ini.

"Aaahhh! Berhenti mengejekku!" merasa kesal diacuhkan oleh kedua temannya, AE3803 berbalik menghadap ke sel darah putih yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya. "4989-san…"

"Hmm…. Kenapa, Sel Darah Merah-chan?"

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan meminta maaf pada Sel Darah Putih-san. Karena itu, tidak usah khawatir," perkataan gadis disampingnya itu jelas cukup membuatnya terkejut.

Awalnya dia datang kemari karena memiliki tujuan lain. Tapi, sepertinya gadis ini mengira bahwa dia datang karena merasa cemas kalau sampai pertemanan antara kawannya dengan gadis berambut merah ini sampai rusak hanya karena kecerobohan dari kawannya itu.

"Mmm. Terima kasih, Sel Darah Merah-chan," ucap U-4989 sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis yang menjadi 'harta karun' bagi U-1146.

"Ya. Sama-sama, 4989-san," AE3803 pun membalas senyuman tersebut.

U-4989 pun mengeluarkan satu tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di saku celananya, dan mengambil benda yang biasanya mereka gunakan dalam menyampaikan informasi pada kelompok mereka saat bekerja.

"… Begitulah katanya, 1146. Kau dengar?"

"… Eh?" seketika tubuh AE3803 terdiam kaku setelah mendengar perkataan sel yang ada disampingnya.

Senpai-nya yang berada disampingnya pun akhirnya mengerti tujuan sebenarnya dari kedatangan sel darah putih yang sifatnya itu seperti para Trombosit. Ternyata selama ini dia menyalakan _walkie-talkie_ -nya yang berada di saku agar supaya kawannya dapat mendengar langsung pembicaraan mereka.

"Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya suara yang berasal dari _walkie-talkie_ pria itu.

"Lorong kedua sebelah kanan setelah gapura pintu masuk. Terus saja sekitar 100 mikrometer, tempat pemandian air panas pertama disebelah kanan," U-4989 menyampaikan posisi dirinya saat ini pada kawannya, yang kemudian dijawab 'roger'.

"A-a-a-a-a-ano… 4989-sann… Su-su-suara itu…" AE3803 menunjuk ke arah walkie-talkie yang barusan digunakan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Yup, dari awal dia mendengarkan pembicaraan kita semuanya," ucap U-4989 dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

"Da-dari awal…" Dada AE3803 terasa sesak. Wajahnya pun semakin memerah.

"Maaf ya, aku harus menggunakan cara seperti ini. Aku tahu kalian pasti akan kesulitan dan merasa canggung kalau sampai bertemu setelah ini. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku datang tidak sendirian. Aku, 1146 dan kedua temanku juga kemari karena ingin menghibur si U-1146…"

"Ehh…?"

"Setelah lukanya sembuh dari kejadian itu, dia selalu murung dan merasa dirinya dibenci olehmu. Ekspresinya benar-benar seperti orang yang baru saja kehilangan sesuatu berharga miliknya! Makanya kami memutuskan untuk membawanya jalan-jalan untuk mengubah suasana hatinya."

"…."

"Sejak saat itu, kata-kata 'aku dibenci oleh Sel Darah Merah' terus yang diocehkannya. Dirinya yang seperti itu benar-benar pertama kali kulihat!"

"…."

"Karena itu, selagi 2626 membuat dia sibuk, aku dan 2048 mencari cara bagaimana agar kalian bisa berbaikan lagi. Dan cara ini yang terpikirkan oleh kami. Mengingat kalian itu suka memendam perasaan kalian. Untung saja diperjalanan kami bertemu dengan kouhai-chan, jadi kami bisa menemukan Sel Darah Merah-chan dengan cepat," jelas U-4989 panjang lebar yang diikuti tanda anggukan setuju dari kedua sel darah merah lainnya.

"Tak baik memendam sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan. Seberapa menyakitkan hal tersebut, tapi jika orang itu yakin dan percaya padamu, dia pasti akan mengerti. Begitu pula dengan dia."

"Ugh…" AE3803 hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata bijak dari sel yang paling tidak disangkanya.

DRAP

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang sel darah putih berlari mencapai tujuannya. Tanpa menoleh pun gadis itupun tahu siapa pemiliki dari langkah kaki itu.

"Yah….Sisanya kau bisa tanyakan pada pria itu," ucap U-4989 sambil menunjuk ke orang yang dimaksud.

Dengan perasaan yang penuh harap agar sel yang akan dilihatnya bukanlah sel itu saat ini, meskipun tadi dirinya telah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapi sel itu saat mereka bertemu suatu saat nanti, gadis sel darah merah bernama AE3803 akhirnya membalikkan badannya.

"Tuh, pangeran berpakaian serba putihmu telah datang," apabila dirinya mempunyai jantung, dia pasti yakin bahwa dirinya akan mati karena rasanya napasnya telah berhenti ketika mendapati sel yang dimaksud itu adalah Neutrophil U-1146.

"Sel Darah Merah!"

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Sel darah merah AE3803 terdiam. Mulutnya terbuka, matanya membulat lebar, dadanya terasa sesak. Pikirannya sepertinya masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya.

Suasana di sekitarnya yang tadinya begitu ramai karena banyaknya pengunjung yang datang, terutama para sel darah merah yang sedang beristirahat setelah melakukan pekerjaan mereka dalam sirkulasi darah, kini terasa sunyi. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa memang benar area di sekitar pemandian itu telah benar-benar sepi! Hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja yang tersisa.

Ternyata, U-4989 bersama dengan AA5100 dan N4201 telah 'mengusir' para pengunjung tersebut guna memberikan ruang bagi kedua sel tersebut untuk berbicara. Alasan mencari antigen yang bersembunyi serta kehadiran sel darah putih sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat para sel-sel lain takut dan tanpa bertanya apa-apa langsung lari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan tersebut, ketiga sel tersebut lalu ikut meninggalkan kedua sel yang merupakan teman baik mereka sendiri itu.

"Sel Darah Putih-san…" hanya itu kata-kata yang dapat diucapkannya saat ini.

"Sel Darah Merah… Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" tanya U-1146 sambil menatap lurus di mata gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"A-ah, i-iya…"

U-1146 perlahan berjalan mendekati tempat dimana gadis itu duduk. AE3803 terus memperhatikannya hingga pria tersebut duduk disamping dirinya, tepat dimana U-4989 duduk tadinya. Lalu kemudian pandangannya dialihkan kembali ke kakinya yang masih terendam dalam air panas.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin minta maaf padamu…" ucap sel yang dikenal tanpa ampun dalam membasmi para bakteri itu. Pandangannya kini berlawanan arah dengan sel yang ada disebelahnya.

"Eh…"

"Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa akan ada sel yang memikirkan diriku sampai seperti itu. Apalagi oleh dirimu. Selama ini dipikiranku hanyalah membunuh para bakteri dan melindungi sel-sel lainnya. Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku, selama aku bisa melindungi tubuh ini bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Mendengarnya secara langsung membuat AE3803 merasa betapa sel ini begitu mencintai dan merasa bangga dengan pekerjaannya. Sama seperti dirinya.

"…. Meskipun itu artinya harus mengorbankan diri sendiri?" AE3803 menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi takut untuk ditanyakan.

"Meski harus mengorbankan diriku," U-1146 mengulangi perkataan gadis sel darah merah tadi, menandakan bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah iya!

"…"

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Pandangan mereka masih belum bertemu.

Tiba-tiba, AE3803 merasakan tangan kanannya seperti digenggam oleh sesuatu. Dia tahu siapa yang menggenggam tangannya itu, namun yang paling mengejutkannya adalah tangan tersebut tidak lagi mengenakan sarung tangan yang biasa dipakainya sewaktu bekerja.

Tangan yang begitu putih hampir sama dengan seragam yang dipakainya tengah menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Tapi, sejak kejadian itu, sejak kau menangis sambil memarahiku, aku sadar. Bahwa tindakanku yang seperti itu membuat dirimu, sel yang sangat berharga bagiku merasa khawatir. Maaf, Sel Darah Merah," ucap U-1146 yang kembali memperhatikan AE3803.

Perkataan U-1146 langsung membuat AE3803 terkejut. Sel yang sangat berharga baginya? Apa maksudnya itu adalah… diriku? Pikiran tersebut berputar-putar di dalam kepala gadis sel darah merah itu. Gadis itu pun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sel yang tadi menyebut dirinya berharga.

AE3803 dan U-1146 akhirnya bertemu pandang. Gadis tersebut memperhatikan lekat-lekat tatapan pria tersebut. Tak ada kebohongan sama sekali. Begitulah hal yang tersirat di pikirannya ketika mendapati tatapan lembut dari pria tersebut. Sebuah tatapan yang tidak akan kau dapati dari sel yang sangat ditakuti baik oleh para bakteri maupun para sel lainnya itu.

 _Mengapa aku bisa berkata kejam seperti itu pada sel yang selalu saja menolong diriku, sel lainnya, dan yang menganggap diriku yang bodoh ini berharga?_ Pikir AE3803. Setitik air mata mulai terbentuk di kedua kelopak matanya.

"Sel Darah Putih-san…?"

"Ya?"

Inilah saatnya. Saat untuk menghilangkan segala keraguannya serta saat untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah ini untuk selamanya. "Maafkan aku, Sel Darah Putih-san."

Dan kata-kata itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi U-1146 untuk menarik AE3803 ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu pun tidak melawan ataupun menolaknya. Dia bahkan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan U-1146.

"Maafkan aku, Sel Darah Putih-san."

"Mmm…"

"Aku hanya tidak mau Sel Darah Putih-san terluka! Aku sangat mengerti bahwa semua itu adalah tugasmu. Tapi, aku tidak mau Sel Darah Putih-san menghilang dan berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang memperdulikan dirimu…"

"…Mmm."

"Aku juga…. Sangat menyayangi Sel Darah Putih-san! Kau sangat berharga bagiku! Karena itu, jangan lagi berpikir bahwa kau bertarung hanya untuk mati, tapi kau bertarung agar kami semua bisa hidup dan bertemu lagi seperti ini! "

"… Ya."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sel Darah Merah entah mengapa membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa hangat. Sel darah putih hidup untuk mati. Itulah pemikiran yang selalu ditanamkan dalam dirinya sejak dia masih sebuah sel myelosit kecil. Dan mendengar ada sel lain yang berkata sebaliknya, perkataan yang membalikkan pemikirannya sejauh 180 derajat, benar-benar membuat dirinya merasa begitu senang.

U-1146 memegang kedua bahu AE3803, mendorongnya pelan untuk membuat sedikit jarak diantara mereka, "Sel Darah Merah…"

"… Ya?"

Kedua mata gadis itu agak kemerahan. Di kedua sisi pipinya masih terlihat jelas jejak air matanya yang sempat mengalir tadi. U-1146 menggunakan tangan kanannya (yang tidak mengenakan sarung tangan) untuk mengusap sisa air mata AE3803.

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak tahu betapa perasaan dan perkataanmu itu sangat berarti bagiku…" Ucap U-1146 dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

AE3803 pun membalas senyuman tersebut dengan senyuman yang sangat khas dengan dirinya, "Aku juga berterima kasih pada Sel Darah Putih-san. Karena selalu menolongku, menolong kami dan para sel-sel lainnya."

Inilah yang ingin dilihatnya. Wajah yang penuh kebahagiaan yang selalu ditunjukkan sel darah merah yang satu ini. Wajah yang selalu memberikan kehangatan dalam dirinya yang merupakan sebuah sel pembunuh berdarah dingin. Wajah dari sel yang sangat berharga baginya.

Keduanya masih berada di posisi yang sama untuk waktu yang entah sudah berapa lama telah berlalu. Tangan kanan U-1146 yang tadinya digunakannya untuk mengusap air mata AE3803, kini perlahan digunakannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi gadis itu. Lalu dia melepaskan topi merah yang menandakan bahwa sel dihadapannya sebagai sel darah merah.

AE3803 terdiam. Dia hanya membiarkan pria dihadapannya melakukan apapun yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini. Dirinya terlalu terpaku pada tatapan yang diberikan oleh mata kirinya. Sebuah tatapan yang bagaikan menginginkan sesuatu terpancar jelas dari matanya yang berwarna hitam legam itu.

Hal terakhir yang AE3803 sadar adalah wajah U-1146 yang semakin mendekat… dekat… dan semakin dekat… sebelum…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PING PONG

"UWAAAH!"

Suara reseptor yang menandakan adanya antigen di sekitar situ tiba-tiba berbunyi. Membuat kedua insan yang hampir saja melakukan hal 'terlarang' terkejut setengah mati.

Menyadari posisi mereka saat ini, keduanya langsung mengalihkan wajah mereka ke arah berlawanan satu sama lain. Wajah mereka memerah, bahkan warna merah di wajah mereka hampir sama seragam yang biasa dikenakan oleh para sel darah merah.

"ANTIGEN DITEMUKAN!"

Teriakan dari temannya sesama sel darah putih langsung menyadarkannya kembali ke kenyataan. Dia langsung memakai sarung tangannya kembali lalu mengambil topi AE3803 yang tadi sempat dilepaskannya.

"Sel Darah Merah…."

"A-ah… ya…" AE3803 kembali menghadap U-1146. Wajahnya masih sedikit memerah.

U-1146 memakaikan kembali topi tersebut pada pemiliknya. Lalu ditepuknya pelan kepala gadis itu, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sel Darah Merah. Yang tadi akan kulanjutkan di lain waktu saja," ucapnya dengan wajah tenangnya seperti biasa namun dengan senyum kecil tampak diwajahnya.

Perkataan tersebut makin membuat wajah AE3803 memerah. Dirinya (atau wajahnya lebih tepatnya) seperti sedang kelebihan hemoglobin!

Suara deru langkah kaki yang berlarian semakin terdengar. Dari kejauhan tampak U-2048, U-2626, dan U-4989 dengan reseptor mereka yang sedang aktif berlari ke arah U-1146 dan AE3803.

U-1146 pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk mengikuti teman-temannya untuk mengejar antigen yang tersebut. AE3803 juga ikut berdiri, mengeringkan kedua kakinya, lalu memakai kembali kedua sepatunya. Gadis ini bersiap untuk berlari ke tempat yang aman apabila antigen yang mereka cari kabur dan mengejar dirinya ataupun sel darah lainnya.

"4989, dimana antigen itu?" saat teman-temannya semakin dekat, U-1146 mencoba bertanya pada salah satu temannya.

Namun, bukannya jawaban yang didapatkannya, melainkan topi beserta reseptor miliknya tiba-tiba saja terlepas (a.k.a. dicabut paksa) oleh U-2048 dan U-2626.

"Ah! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak U-1146.

"Serahkan antigen itu pada kami. Kau temani saja Sel Darah Merah-chan sana. Da-dah U-1146~" teriak U-4989 yang diikuti tawa tak berdosa dari kedua temannya yang lain yang telah mencuri peralatan pentingnya sebagai sebuah sel darah putih.

"Eeehh? Bagaimana ini, Sel Darah Putih-san?" tanya AE3803 yang kebingungan dengan kasus 'pencurian' tadi.

"Haaah… Biarkan saja mereka. Mengejar antigen tanpa reseptor milikku sama saja dengan percuma…"

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja berlari dan mengejar teman-temannya itu karena mereka pasti berlari ke arah antigen yang terdeteksi oleh reseptor mereka tadi. Tapi, sedikit bolos dari pekerjaannya demi bersama sel darah merah kesayangannya tak masalah 'kan?

Tiba-tiba U-1146 menggenggam tangan AE3803 lalu menarik gadis itu ke arah berlawanan dari teman-temannya berlari tadi.

"Se-Sel Darah Putih-san!? Kemana kita–…"

"Di sini tidak aman. Sebaiknya kita menjauh dari mereka untuk sementara waktu," dan keduanya pun lari pergi entah kemana, tanpa ada yang tahu ada dimana keberadaan mereka dan apa yang mereka lakukan disana.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE (a.k.a. curhatan author):**

Hehehehehe…. Pasti semuanya berharap mereka kissu kan~ iya kan~~~ hehehehehehe…

MEREKA BELOM BOLEH KISSU! BELUM! POKOKNYA BELUM BOLEH! *ditabok massa*

Oke, pertama-tama salam kenal buat semua. Ini fic pertama aku di fandom ini. Aku sebenarnya udah lama terjun di dunia tempat semua orang bisa berfantasi liar disini bernama FFN sejak tahun 2009.

Tapi sejak FFN diblok (oleh 'mereka', _you know lah_ ) aku jadi males buka FFN dan akhirnya memutuskan pensiun dengan meninggalkan 3 fic _DISCONTINUE!_ *lompat ke tempat sampah*

Emang bukan cuman karena alasan main blok sana blok sini oleh 'mereka' saja, tapi berhubung sejak kuliah itu waktu senggangnya makin sempit (tempat aku kuliah sistemnya kek sekolah! Masuk jam 8 pagi pulang jam 4/5 sore!) dan tugas sana sini juga membuat aku memutuskan untuk pensiun dari FFN.

Meski pensiun dari membuat fic, tapi terkadang aku juga suka nge-review pas lagi ada mood buat baca fic orang. Dan sekarang…

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK HATARAKU SAIBOU YANG MEMBUAT SAYA KEMBALI MEMBUAT FIC! TERUTAMA UNTUK OTP SAYA YANG SANGAT INDAH, U-1146 X AE3803!

Aku juga ingin berterima kasih untuk Aimi S. Hiketsu yang selalu memberi semangat di Twitter untuk meramaikan fandom yang satu ini.

Dan, tenang saja!

Masih ada sekitar 3 fic Hataraku Saibou yang tengah aku kerjakan saat ini. 2 masih konsep sih, tapi yang 1 udah sekitar 75%.

Dan akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca fic yang super duper panjang ini (kayaknya baru kali ini bikin fic one-shot sebanyak ini).

Terus menurut kalian, apakah aku perlu membuat sequel dari fic ini? Silahkan komen/review apapun yang kalian suka! XDD


End file.
